


Lucky Pennies - Podfic

by IamShadow21, silkylustre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deaf Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Money, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Origin Story, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Slash, Psychic Abilities, Strike Team Delta, Superpowers, Temporary Character Death, Trust, Trust Issues, What Happened in Budapest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's "disco porcupine" file gets dumped on Phil Coulson's desk. No one else can handle the man, and the man doesn't trust easily, either.<br/>Phil discovers the man behand the asset, as well as Clint's special relationship to little coins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Pennies - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lucky Pennies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311790) by [IamShadow21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21). 



Listen, streamingly, right here:

Download the MP3 [here](http://silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/Marvel/Lucky%20Pennies.mp3)!

If you would like to make me squee, please consider leaving kudos or a comment!

If you have an idea what I should read next, consider leaving me inspirations in the comments, as well!

If you would like to have other formats, please drop me a line!

Find me on [tumblr](http://www.silkylustre.tumblr.com/)!

Many devoted thanks to paraka, for hosting me!

And, likewise, to IamShadow21, for gracefully giving me permission to post this!

\---


End file.
